


【好兆头】(Aziraphale/Crowley)The Moment 那时那刻 [完结]

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 它转瞬即逝。





	【好兆头】(Aziraphale/Crowley)The Moment 那时那刻 [完结]

————————

　　

1\. 1862年前的某一天，三十年，或者十三年，谁知道呢

　　Crowley不知道自己是什么时候养成酗酒的习惯的。如果他想，他当然可以保持清醒，但烂醉是一种选择，是他主动选择烂醉的，所以并不是酒精和它如影随形的颓废感抓住了他，令Crowley沉浸在焦虑里无法摆脱，也并不是因为一部分的他其实还挺享受的。并不是。

　　更何况他觉得自己就算享受也没什么，他毕竟是恶魔，这就是恶魔在工作之余该干的本分事。

　　但Crowley还是选择每次去找Aziraphale前都尽可能地排干净酒精。有一次他绝对是醉到忘记连衣服上的酒气一同处理干净，Aziraphale看他的眼神怪怪的。他只有骗Aziraphale说自己刚从酒厂来，公务在身，要引诱一个仓库管理员。

　　“我不知道一个酒厂的仓库管理员会这么重要。”Aziraphale说，明显被引起了兴趣，他从来不怀疑Crowley的话，这傻家伙觉得Crowley永远不会骗他。呃，恶魔总会说谎，但Crowley不会，不会对他。“或许我也该去拜访一下，避免他被……引入歧途。”

　　他那双眼睛里闪烁的期待灼伤了Crowley，他觉得Aziraphale也有其奸诈一面——他肯定把圣水藏到眼睛里了。

　　“呃啊，就是老一套，你懂的——机密政府组织，把入口藏在酒厂里，每个组织成员用酒名做代号，又蠢又没新意，南部人，就是这样，但……”Crowley开始胡诌，并且因为Aziraphale对他的说辞全盘接受的目光而感到浑身疼痛。这副身体肯定哪里出了问题，啧，早知道不该翘掉三年前的免费地狱体检的，只面向广大基层特派员，那可是员工福利。

　　“但？”Aziraphale迫不及待地等着故事剩下的部分，如果他能在这里显现出翅膀来，它们现在肯定在他背后扑棱呢，这是他还在伊甸园时期就有的小动作，一旦他激动，好奇，或者感兴趣，总会这样。

　　Crowley让自己大脑放空，尽可能地把注意力集中到读他们的酒保的心上，嘴巴里含糊其辞地把这个话题掩盖过去：“他们那个叫威士忌的特工味道还不错。但是话说回来……”接着下一秒他意识到自己说错了话，因为Aziraphale正以一种复杂、不赞许，还带着点害羞的表情看他。

　　“不是你正在想的那种。”Crowley正色说，“不管……嘶……你在想什么。”

　　“没关系，我的朋友，”Aziraphale宽容地说，甚至笑得有点狡猾，“我不做评价。”

　　Crowley一时不知道该以哪种形象出现在Aziraphale面前才更好些，是酗酒，还是滥交。他发出一身悠长的、懊恼的呻吟，并且同时脑子里第一个念头就是：我需要一杯烈的，或者一瓶。

　　糟了，撒旦在上。Crowley捂住了额头。我的确需要戒酒。

　　“不是我喜欢指手画脚，但是……”Aziraphale的手指磨蹭着玻璃酒杯，Crowley通过余光看到他那白嫩到可爱的指尖做着小动作的样子，焦虑和烦躁又一次拧住了蛇的喉咙。“她怎么样？喔，还是他？一个漂亮的阳光小伙儿？哈哈。”

　　Crowley郁闷至极，他转过脑袋，伸出蛇信子去舔了一下杯子里的饮料。这杯玛格丽特做得偷工减料到令人发指，他几乎尝不到任何酒精，全是番茄汁和……这是什么？橙汁？Crowley很恼火，他打了个响指，酒保的袜子开始变湿了。

　　在他旁边，Aziraphale仍旧双眼亮闪闪地望着他，不停地试探。哇，他一定相当、相当感兴趣Crowley在这十几年里都上过哪些人，或者恶魔，或者野兽。Crowley飘忽的思绪飘到别处，是不是北欧那边有神心甘情愿同魔兽交媾，就是为了生一匹天底下最棒的小马驹来着？老天，哦不，是老撒旦啊——Aziraphale就是这么看我的？

　　酒保一脸难受地匆匆离开了吧台，现在这生意不景气的小酒馆也没什么人，一时之间附近只有Crowley跟Aziraphale在。

　　Crowley将那杯地狱级的调酒往木制台面上一砸，转过身来，装模作样地哀叹一声，手肘撑在膝盖上，歪着脑袋问：“——Phale，Phally——你真的想知道？”

　　蛇的黄瞳越过墨镜上沿，望着在这目光中慢慢脊背变得僵硬的天使。

　　“哦，哦是的，哦，不，算了，还是不了，不了。”Aziraphale对危机的降临总是十分迟钝，但他总是有股怕是只有创造者本人才能解释的好运气，令他次次都规避真正的风险。比如现在。他万分惋惜地收回了好奇的小触手，老老实实地坐回自己的凳子，但晚了，Crowley嘶嘶地靠近了，逼得他不得不挺着脖子往后躲。

　　Crowley说：“我来告诉你……我今天没回应过你的问候语，是因为我这些日子过得糟透了——整日提心吊胆，而且有东西，有些软的，光亮的，白色的东西一直折磨我……不分昼夜，我糟透了，Aziraphale，你知道我在说什么吗？你知道我想要什么吗？”

　　他们离得那么近，近到只要天使稍微一倾身，就能吻在一起。Crowley停止了时间，他不是故意要发动的，但事情就是这样，有的时候当你太紧张，或者太期待，或者不现实地幻想某一时刻能持续直至永恒，它就会出现。那句话是怎么说的来着？恶魔的能力，跟随你的内心。

　　Aziraphale张了张嘴，不需要他说什么，Crowley就知道：他知道。

　　“我不能……我不能确定，”Aziraphale窘迫地笑着，以他习惯的样子，那微笑小小的，并且看起来如同纸杯蛋糕一样，又甜，又可爱，又不健康。糖也可能跟酒一样会令人上瘾，Crowley想，这点子不错，或许以后找个时机可以搞点文章，他可以搞个公司，每年把大量的令人上瘾的糖倾销全球，没有任何营养，就只是糖，古柯(Coca)是个充满灵感的植物，八成能在它身上做些手脚，Beelzebub会喜欢这个想法的……但现在……现在Aziraphale说：“——不是在批评什么，就是纯属好奇：你当初引诱夏娃吃那颗苹果的时候，是不是也是这样干的？”

　　“好吧，如果这是一个引诱，你接受吗？”Crowley没动，“来嘛，你知道的，反正也没人看着。就……治好我？你们天使不就是做这个的吗？”

　　“我不知道你想要什么，Crowley，或许更多一杯苏格兰威士忌？”Aziraphale结结巴巴地说，“你说出来，或许，我不知道，我们一起想想办法？如果你的确是需要一点帮手的话……非常，非常，非常需要的话。”

　　如果曾经有那么一瞬间，那一瞬间也过去了。时间恢复了流淌，Crowley慢慢坐了回去，重新去试图把那杯活该被诅咒的玛格丽特喝完。这太令他难受了，酒和这天使都是。

　　渴望令他浑身都感觉怪怪的，好像几千年前还是大蛇时候要面临的蜕皮一样。不过渴求禁忌之物也是恶魔天性，如果他是守规矩的乖宝宝，也不会沦落到这个地步——在这破烂的拉丁美洲酒馆，跟一个贴着仅对他有效的“非卖品”标签的天使喝这烂到家的垃圾饮料，更何况这里是真的热，热得人心烦意乱。Crowley想念自己阴冷的、点着高档熏香的家了。当然，以及那个无限量供应的酒窖。

　　“下次你就是说什么我也不会来了。瞧瞧你挑的什么地方。”Crowley仅仅这么说，“下次我选地点。”

　　“你还好吗，Crowley？”Aziraphale问。

　　Crowley没抬头，只是舔了舔牙齿：“啊——你知道我的，我总会想出办法的。”他摇头，“所以，现在还没事。你自己去担心你那神圣屁股去吧。”

　　Aziraphale不赞同地蹙着眉，但他没说别的，他们两个都没有再说话。

　　

　　

2\. 1856年，堪萨斯

　　他们在枪声，夜色，火光和小灌木丛中相遇。

　　Aziraphale一把扯下帽子，瞪着他：“Crowley！”他叫道，很愤怒，“这是你干的？”

　　“天啊！只要做过一次坏事，今后天底下所有的坏事都是你干的了……虽然我对你觉得我有能力挑起南北内战感到受宠若惊，”Crowley抱着自己受伤的腿，苦着脸抱怨，“——当然不！你知道我对自由的看法——她是最棒的妞儿，永远主动提议最过火的花样，即使要一点小伤都没关系……”

　　“今天份的恶魔式言论分量已经够了，所以请务必，闭嘴。”Aziraphale蹲下身，匆匆地检查他中弹的地方，“你在流血，Crowley。”有人骑着马路过附近，他猛地伏低身子，将Crowley一道压在地上，免得被人发现。

　　Crowley被他胸口的布料堵住了鼻子，不过没关系，又不是说他真的需要呼吸，一股尘土、血、硝烟和香草奶油泡芙味儿弥漫在他周围，Crowley开始想这算不算半个拥抱。马蹄声远去了，他开始在Aziraphale身下扭动，发出唔唔的声音。

　　“好的，现在我们应该安全了……你说什么，Crowley？”

　　“我说，”Crowley喘了口气，再一次——不是说他真的需要，但是他必须要这么做来转移注意力，“你是哪边的？刚才来的那个是庄园主手底下的，很有可能是来救我的。毕竟刚刚我中弹的样子还是挺惹人注意的。——现在叫他回来还来得及……”

　　“我是北边的。”Aziraphale说，看上去十足的崩溃和心惊胆战，“至少上面的任务是这样，但只有南边的香草奶油泡芙最棒……哈哈，我还以为这可以算是个度假，前一秒大家都在庭院里客客气气地喝茶，谁能想到下一件事就是武装冲突和半夜袭击了。”

　　“呃……”Crowley咧了咧嘴，艰难地说，“——可能——这里面也有我的，那么一丁丁点，些微的，可以忽略不计的工作成果在里面……”

　　“当然是你！”Aziraphale叹气，“算了，现在工作都做完了，接下来呢？我们最好找个好点儿的地方聊一聊，上次你说你挑地方，但一直都没联络。毕竟，你瞧，这是战场上，可不是个能叙旧的好场合。”又一阵马蹄声，Aziraphale再一次匆忙地将Crowley压住。不能再来了，Crowley想，再来一次的话，我可不确定自己还愿不愿意再起来了。

　　Aziraphale撑起身子：“哦，那个是北方的。算了，还是靠我们自己离开……嘿，Crowley？”他抽了抽鼻子，做了一个闻的动作。

　　“……啥！”Crowley眯着眼睛，含糊地咕哝道。

　　“这里怎么这么大酒气？”天使靠过来，借并不明亮的月色，仔细地看他的脸，“你醉了！别告诉我你把自己喝得酩酊大醉，然后扛着枪来到战场上！”

　　“哪又怎么样，只要工作完成了，底下没人会在乎这个……”Crowley口齿不清，“好啦，天使，拉我起来，我们……嗷。”他眨了眨眼睛，“左腿好疼。”

　　“把它治好，然后我们走，Crowley。”Aziraphale看上去很生气，因为某种Crowley完全没法理解的原因。“现在，立刻。我们讲了这么久的话，你竟然任凭它流血。你的身体会因为那个……无机能的，我们没人想要那样的情况，你得现在就修好它。”

　　Crowley想了一会儿，然后重新在地面上躺下了。“……我不知道。”他说，“或许这样也挺好的。”

　　“我不懂你！”Aziraphale开始他的招牌的惹人烦的大呼小叫，并且立刻压低了声音，免得被人发现他们两个逃兵躲在这里，“你怎么回事？上次你说你状态糟糕，的确，你惹上什么麻烦了？那麻烦需要你……把自己灌得不省人事，连一点点……魔鬼式的魔法都施不出来，甚至还，还拒绝尝试！”他不断地推搡着Crowley的肩膀，好叫他保持清醒，“Crowley！听我说，你得现在就开始修好它！”

　　然后他忽然停住了，望着Crowley的眼睛——好吧，隔着墨镜，望着他的眼睛。

　　“如果不是足够了解你，”Aziraphale低声说，“我都要以为你是要……要……”他说不出那个残忍的词，“……要故意使自己陷入这种困境并且只是想看看接下来会发生什么！”

　　哦，他一定很生气，那双可爱的灰色眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

　　Crowley脑子里想的都是：香草奶油泡芙真的那么好吃吗？

　　它挫败了他原本已经设定好的计划，靠把Aziraphale带到了他面前。

　　“动用你的小奇迹，修好你的身体！”Aziraphale焦急地命令道。

　　Crowley觉得他很烦人。“你来弄。”他翻过身去，背对着天使。

　　“你是什么？八岁的小男孩吗？”Aziraphale快急哭了，“Crowley，你知道我不能……他们会知道的，会有报告，我每一个奇迹都用在了哪里，如果被上面知道了我救了一个恶魔……”

　　“他们或许会知道，或许不会。”Crowley一下子坐起来，瞪着Aziraphale。“我们逃吧！离开这个被上面下面都关注过多的烂泥巴星球，找个没人会想起来的星系……”

　　不远处的炮火盖住了他的声音，但Crowley没停，这醉鬼继续前言不搭后语地描述着英仙座一处气态文明，那里每天有三千个小太阳升起又落下，玫瑰色的天幕令人眼花缭乱，每隔三个最小计时单位就能看见远方的一处超新星爆炸，那时候墨镜就能物尽其用了。Aziraphale费解地瞪着他，等到火炮的怒吼终于停了下来，Crowley问：“听起来怎么样？”

　　Aziraphale说：“你明知道我听不到，但还是继续说，好像根本不想让我听见似的。”他又说，“Crowley，看看你自己，你真的一团糟。”

　　Crowley一把抓住他的袖子：“休想离开我！不准走！”

　　“你现在根本不清醒！我……我不喜欢你这个样子！”Aziraphale嘴唇抖了好久，才把不喜欢三个字吐出来，好像废了他不少力气。他并不理解眼前发生的事，快要惊慌失措了，而Crowley为此感到一种冷酷的快意。“除非你现在就修好这一切。”天使说，“你的腿，还有这烂醉，还有你，一整个儿的，你，把这些修好。”

　　“……我做不到。”Crowley说，放开了他，“我自己做不到。”

　　蛇向后倒去，萎顿在这战场后方一处灌木丛背后的浅沟里，好像就甘心将这里作为这幅躯壳的终焉之地。

　　Crowley闭上了眼睛，下一秒，他知道Aziraphale认输了。

　　再睁开眼睛，他独自一人躺在附近一处旅店的三楼房间内的床上。床单浆洗得发硬，空气中有种淡淡的薰衣草味道。他的腿被治好了，仅仅留了一点疤，裤子的布料甚至都修补整齐。一直缠着他的一切想法的酒精也在身体里消失得无影无踪，Azraphale施行奇迹的时候，一定在这一点上极其认真，因为当Crowley摸出裤子口袋里的酒壶，发现里面也空空如也。

　　他周围没有Azraphale，没有任何人。

　　那天使逃了。

　　Crowley坐起身来，在床头柜上发现一个牛皮纸的小包裹。他小心地拆开来，发现里面是三个法式香草奶油泡芙。

　　好吧，这真的不怎么样，在Crowley吃奶油泡芙的时候，他对自己的酒壶发誓，如果下一次，下一次他再鼓起勇气这么干，那么一定要找一个不会被任何人，任何天使找到或者撞见的地点和时机。他们真的超级碍事，而且你还得去考虑下一次见面时该怎么缓解尴尬。

　　那真的太麻烦了。

　　

　　

　　

3\. 美国内战开始前两年

　　那年冬天很冷，Crowley把大把时间花在美国南部，期望能靠太阳，棉花田，奴役和愚蠢的上流阶级的傲慢来烤暖自己。他最近都没回应过Aziraphale的会面邀约，虽然这的确挺稀奇的，天使过去很少主动来要求见面。Crowley一直害怕他们两个人的交流会被各自阵营发现，说实话这股害怕是他焦虑的百分之八十的组成部分，而Aziraphale总是表现比他更害怕，所以Crowley收到他那些邀请的时候还是挺惊奇的，或许Aziraphale比他或者任何人以为得都要更勇敢。谁知道呢。

　　所以Aziraphale在塔拉庄园的圣诞节晚宴里抓到Crowley的时候，后者有点做坏事被抓到的窘迫感。

　　“话说在前面，”Crowley身着一身黑色猎装，带着顶软帽，伸出一根手指，对正在他旁边沙发上坐下的天使说，“……我没有在躲着你。我只是很忙，真的，你看，几乎每个种植园都相当有意思，毕竟当初请这些可怜人来帮忙种棉花就是我的主意，售后跟进环节，你懂的，啧，”他摆出一副吃到坏草莓的那种苦脸，好像几千年来终于开始发现罪恶尝起来竟然如此恶心了似的。

　　Aziraphale这回打扮得还算得体，看上去像是个体面的南部绅士，真不知道在这种场合他为什么还没被搭讪和跳舞的邀约所淹没。“是啦，你没有，”他迁就地说，“是我在主动找你。”

　　Crowley一摊手，“你逮到我了。”

　　“你有好好休息过吗？”Aziraphale说，“听着，我知道你是不会喜欢接下来我要说的东西的，但是自从上次我们见面后，我有做过一些调查——这在人类间也是很常见的，这些，忧郁，还有对酒精的不正常依赖，你知道吗？有的地方在用锂盐，有的地方在试着用电击，还有的决定切掉一块脑子会对状况有改善……”

　　“喔，我必须要打断你一下：”Crowley张开双手，自卫式地护在身前，“如果你要建议电我，或者把我切开——”

　　“上帝啊，当然不。我只是随便聊聊，别紧张，”Aziraphale皱着眉说，“所以你看，最好老实回答我第一个问题，”他重复道，“你有好好休息吗？”

　　Crowley撇了撇嘴，慢吞吞地说道：“标准意义上来说，呃，我们并不像普通人类那样需要，你知道的，休息，嘶，这种东西……而且邪恶永不休息，你知道这句话吧？它绝对是一句箴言什么的，因为被说过数亿次而有了魔力，所有邪恶力量都必须臣服于它。”

　　“我把那当做一个‘没有’。”Aziraphale说。“你想知道我最近做了些什么吗？”

　　“实际上并不。”Crowley说。

　　“我花了几年在一位，在附近一座种植园工作的黑人身上。年轻人除了幽默感以外简直是位圣人，纯洁，坚强，勇敢，并且矢志不渝……”Aziraphale已经自顾自地开始了，他有种急切的倾诉欲，Crowley告诉自己所以自己在做的一切，这些默默忍受，都是看着这家伙的面子上，并不是因为Aziraphale说这些的时候那些小表情和眼睛里的光芒让他觉得有多可爱的缘故。“然后我给了他一次机会，送了他一点点小礼物(天赋，这里天使在玩一个双关)，现在他应该是整个南部最棒的神枪手了。”

　　Aziraphale脸颊红红的，带着一点炫耀式的骄傲。Crowley惊讶于自己已经这么久故意不去想他，现在却仍旧如此渴求。

　　“慢着，快枪手？如果你说的是D开头的那位赏金猎人……”Crowley带着一点点恶作剧式的微笑，嘶嘶地问，“恐怕有些日子没关注后续了吧？”

　　天使的微笑僵在脸上了。“别告诉我你又干了什么。”

　　“唉，别冤枉我，那是Dagon的上个月模范工作案例，我们还开了个报告会，专门表彰这个。”Crowley说，“而且后续也没这么糟——他救出了妻子。”

　　Aziraphale开始慢慢地展露笑容。

　　“只不过其他所有人都死了。”Crowley补充道，并且看着他沮丧的样子哈哈笑起来。“这就是为什么黑奴制度开始这么久，我还在一个个种植园里游荡的原因——你得对自己手上的案子负责，否则难免说有什么变故。”

　　“我一定哪里做了非常错的错事，要被一个恶魔指导我如何干好天使的活儿。”Aziraphale咕哝道，“这可不对——这原本应该是我还是讲一些正义啊，希望啊，还有爱之类的东西的环节。”

　　“你是打算通过给我讲你的失败案例来叫我振作起来精神？”

　　“怎么说——原计划是这样，大概七成吧，剩下三成就是普通聊天。”Aziraphale说，“但你成功把我搞得心情低落了。说真的，你介意告诉我到底是为什么一直在烦到你吗？”

　　Crowley瞪着他，好几秒之后，直到天使明显已经开始感到不安，他才开口：“你真的，一点，一点，一丁点儿头绪都没有吗？”

　　“哦，你是说，哈瓦那那次你说的那些？”Aziraphale双眼发光，“哦，一个谜语！我喜欢谜语。”

　　“你刚刚令我的焦虑又加深了三个百分点。”

　　“哦天。”

　　“的确有一个问题令我十分在意，”Crowley凑过来，意味深长地问，“这几千年，你有真正爱上过什么东西吗？人，我是说？或者被人爱上？”

　　“呃，我是天使，我被造出来就是去爱的。所以，当然，为什么这么问？”

　　“不——我说的不是那个意思，”Crowley说，“你做这些，说这些话，有的时候真的令我……我不知道，你在关心我吗？Aziraphale？有的时候我会觉得你担忧我。”

　　“哈！”天使没有回答，但是欲盖弥彰地干笑了一下。

　　这对话中隐含的意味令Crowley坐立不安，他不知道自己该做什么，据他所知，自己应当是有史以来第一个爱上天使的恶魔，还跟那种“即使在泥潭深处也有虫豸仰望星辰”的感觉不一样。他不是因为渴望被救赎所以注视一些漂亮的玩意——那样很多事情就容易解释多了——他想让Aziraphale同他一起堕落，比恶魔或者这世上现有的任何有关堕落的概念都更加堕落的那种堕落。所以，的确，剩下的得靠他自己摸索。而且他怕了。

　　他清了清嗓子说：“啊，所以其实我这次来奥哈拉家是出于公事……而你看，舞会马上要开始了……”

　　“使命在召唤了，哈？”Aziraphale笑着说。

　　Crowley咕哝道：“差不多吧，我得走了。而且我最近在戒酒，脾气可不太好。”

　　“你在戒酒？”Aziraphale又一次挺直了脊背，这一瞬间他看起来无比的高兴，而Crowley知道，这是在为他高兴，“哦，Crowley……”他甚至说不出剩下的话。

　　就这一点，就让Crowley知道自己无论如何都会真的开始戒酒了。“别搞得太感性了，行吗？又不是说我真的就这么……心向天堂，你懂吗？”

　　“我的确担忧你，Crowley，”Aziraphale站起来，他的声音追着Crowley匆匆离去的背影，“如果你出了什么事，我会，我会……我会在心理层面产生极大的负面感受！”Crowley已经消失在了门厅拐角，他补充了一句，“我会很难过！”

　　“别扯了，你是操蛋的天使，难过这种情绪就没写到你脑子里面去！”

　　Crowley的声音在已经没有他身影的会客厅里回荡，只有Aziraphale听得到。

　　“这是种族歧视。”Aziraphale很不满，整理好衣服，重新在沙发上坐下来。

　　“我们在南部，种族歧视这个词是北方特产，在这儿可行不通。”

　　“等你忙完了，找个地方好好休息！”

　　但Crowley没再回话。

　　

　　

4\. 1862年以及之后，1929年

　　接下来很久Crowley都状态不好。他答应了Aziraphale会戒酒，于是在几年内都滴酒不沾——至少精神上的：他有记得每次都在大醉之后把酒精排干。

　　殖民主义是地狱的狂欢，介于他确实能飞，Crowley忙得字面意义上的脚不沾地。他搞了一块怀表随身携带，这回彻底成了伦敦那种奇怪的绅士俱乐部中常见的分秒必争的商人形象，有一次见面，Aziraphale说他看起来像个律师，按小时收费的那种，而Crowley回答说自己这次的身份明明是个植物学博士，拜Crowley乖戾的脾气所赐，他们两个人为了律师和博士的形象区别和穿衣品味吵了一架，事后Crowley换掉了卡其色长风衣和条纹西装，而Aziraphale请他吃了一顿美味绝伦的埃及特色风味美食，两个人才和好如初。

　　介于他们当时离非洲很近，那天晚些时候，他俩站在乞力马扎罗山顶，坐在那里往下看。

　　“我实在不知道这里有什么观赏价值。”Aziraphale说，即使有奇迹护身，也冻得哆哆嗦嗦。

　　Crowley心不在焉地解释道自己原本以为这里看下面能看得更清晰，没想到在这里只能看到无穷云雾和皑皑冰雪，确实有些扫兴。但看了一会儿，他说：“我实在不知道这些有什么意义。狗屎，为什么会有渴望自己永远拿不到的东西的那种欲望存在？我是说，他在创造这个的时候是怎么想的啊？我快被弄疯了。”

　　Aziraphale说：“你指什么？”

　　恶魔回过神来，他还拉了拉袖子，避免Aziraphale见到自己手腕上的伤口。他不是试图自杀，他不是，否则不会横着切——但事实就是这样：很多时候他会将自己割伤，只是为了让它流血，和感受疼痛，还有想看看接下来会发生什么。“没什么。”Crowley这么说，但Aziraphale没买他的账，虽然他也没在追问。

　　然后在1862年，他实在有些撑不住。Crowley想与其这件事被揭露出来之后，被Beelzebub将他内心所有的秘密曝光给全地狱知道，然后公开将他丢到地坑里几千年来忍受每天无所事事的撒旦和所有恶魔与亡魂的嘲笑——他倒不如一了百了。

　　想通之后他把Aziraphale约了出来，向他讨要圣水。然而Aziraphale竟然没答应，Crowley一直以为自己已经骗过他让他觉得自己已经好了，但显然天使比他以为得要更聪明，同时也还不够聪明，因为他拒绝给Crowley提供圣水，还把他骂了一通。

　　“是什么让你觉得我会给你提供自杀药？”Aziraphale怒斥。

　　Crowley做着最后的努力：“这只是一个保险。”

　　Aziraphale回答他说：“想都别想。”

　　1929年的时候，Crowley又一次偶遇天使。地点是在好莱坞，他作为受邀嘉宾出席了他们搞的一个小小的庆典活动，叫金像奖什么的，整个活动无聊透顶，而且主持人的笑话讲得很令人尴尬，但这群可怜虫半点感觉不到，据说还打算把它作为一个传统延续下去。Aziraphale是老老实实花了十美元买票进的场，在主持人开始讲一个有关雪茄的笑话时候，他们在出口相遇了。

　　“这位先生，出去走走？”Crowley发出邀请。

　　过了一小会儿之后，他们在山坡上那竖着巨大字牌的底下停下了，打算休息一会儿，没人再提圣水那回事，所以气氛还好，他们两个都在假装什么事都没有发生过，但最后Aziraphale还是表现得好像有话想对他说。

　　他们两个并肩看着下方的建筑，风有些大。

　　“我喜欢这地方，”Aziraphale说，“我有种很强的预感，今后这里会成为一个不得了的地方。”

　　“那是当然！”Crowley张开双臂，“你见过马戏团吗？就是那种，不过比那更方便传播，数以万计的罪恶和欲望会像潮水一样流淌到世界各地，而且它本身也是一个成长中的母巢。你知道那种东西吗？它会一直一直地长大，永远不会孵化，但你总能听到蛋壳里面怪兽心脏跳动的声音。”

　　天使很吃惊：“我一直以为马戏团是我们的主意！”

　　Crowley咧开嘴笑了：“是啊，你，还有全世界所有的家长们。计划就是这样的。”

　　“但我有不一样的看法。”

　　“有关马戏团？”

　　“有关这里。”Aziraphale说，“当我站在这里，我感受到它孕育的是别的什么东西。我能感受到爱。”

　　Crowley感觉自己心脏漏跳一拍，如果他有那种东西的话。有一瞬间他误以为自己的秘密暴露了，在脑子里慌忙地开始搜刮掩饰的说辞。“你说什么？”

　　“爱和梦想，”Aziraphale指着山下，“你能感觉得到吗？那部火车的片子最开始放映的时候你在场吗？哇，那可是相当的……真实。就好像你就在那里一样，Crowley，你懂这代表什么吗？你觉得全世界有多少人会有机会见到火车在自己身边驶过？”

　　“大概整个欧洲？还有一小撮美国人。”

　　Aziraphale已经用几千年学会了不要在讲话途中被他打岔，此时就发挥了他那坚如磐石的意志力，完美地无视了Crowley。“电影很棒，人们会看到更多，会体会到更多，会知道更多可能——这样就会有希望。希望就是这种东西，更多可能。”他说，又转过身来，看着正低着头用尖头鳄鱼皮鞋踢石子的Crowley，“你要知道，随着时间过去，事情总是会变好的。”

　　“唉，我懂了，这又是一次‘你还撑着吗’的鸡汤式演讲。”Crowley说，“我不知道。但你可以相信我，嘿，我是恶魔，郁郁寡欢可不是我的风格。”

　　Aziraphale看了他一会儿，“你不是郁郁寡欢，Crowley，你只是……有什么在里面的东西碎掉了，而且除了你自己没有人能把它重新拼起来。”

　　“嗯，那好吧。”Crowley转开视线，“但是我可不觉得这能有什么帮助。”

　　“我的主题就是，爱和希望总归是有的，而且会越来越多，它总会越来越多的。”

　　“我不确定我的，呃，‘爱’能越来越多，”Crowley翻了翻眼睛。

　　Aziraphale很宽容：“没关系，我的爱很多，多到用不完，”他抿着嘴，小小地微笑，“我可以分你一点。”

　　Crowley莫名地被这一句话击中了。要知道对他们这种存在来说，说出口的话是具有力量的，特别是当你把它作为一个承诺讲出来的时候。Aziraphale在承诺会给予他爱，虽然是多余的那些，没用的那些，被当做垃圾丢掉的那些。好像接满一杯啤酒之后，被擦掉的那些满溢出来的泡沫——但那也是来自Aziraphale的爱。从诞生起至今六千年，这是Crowley第一次收到这种东西。非邪教式的，所以叽叽喳喳修女团不算。

　　他多少有些心惊胆战，被打乱了节奏，在他意识到之前，就已经脱口而出：“你要做我的希望吗？”

　　Aziraphale也带着点吃惊，同他对望。

　　他们身后是巨大无比的HOLLYWOOD LAND中，其中字母A的标志，此时这些白色巨像看起来是如此的雄伟，如果放到几千年前，是绝对能被称为世界奇观的东西——当年巴别塔也差不多就这么高而已。在今后的三十年里，LAND会被陆续拆除，只留下前面一个单词，所以从某种角度来说，这里的“土地”会不复存在，沧海桑田，他们眼下拥有的就仅仅是这一瞬间而已。

　　此时此刻。

　　天使眨了眨眼睛，“Crowley，”他轻声说。

　　“咋了。”Crowley不明所以。

　　“你为什么暂停时间？”Aziraphale问，“我可以。我是说，如果你愿意的话，我会尽己所能。如果你需要，你知道的，希望。”他结结巴巴的，很踌躇，但还是说了出来。

　　时间重新开始流淌。好的，现在Aziraphale在他心中不但是不可触碰的东西，还变成了那种因为太好，而Crowley觉得自己配不上的存在了。

　　但令这条蛇惊奇的是，他真的在感觉一股隐蔽的力量开始在身体里面的某个小角落生长。如果Aziraphale说的是对的，那么那个小角落可能就是Crowley内心的某条裂口。它好像胶水。Crowley想，原来希望感觉起来就像胶水，黏糊糊的，还不是很透亮。

　　

　

　　

5\. 二战

　　恶魔一般来说都该喜欢战争，反正Crowley在季度报告会上，是这么跟其他人讲的。但实际上他觉得战争很烦，很大程度上就是很吵。

　　在某次跟Aziraphale的简短会晤中，他跟天使分享过感受。“但我跟你保证，好莱坞那群人会很高兴，”Crowley嘶嘶地说，“这破事结束后，他们又会有好多拍电影的点子了。最近一个月发生的事就够他们用上十年。”

　　“这也过于恶毒了，”这是Aziraphale给他的评语，“即使是对于你来说。”

　　这段日子里Crowley远离了美洲，工作使然，留在欧陆更方便他应对各种临时指派，顺便一提，它们最近真的是相当的多。他在伦敦周围游荡，干情报贩子和军火商的活儿，渐渐消息也很灵通，于是也知道了那个傻乎乎的书店老板Aziraphale跟纳粹的小“约会”。在那次空袭夜里他顺理成章地将天使从窘况里解救了出来，在他俩一起回家的路上，Crowley教育他：“你以后可别再这样轻易地相信人了。”

　　“为什么？我又没事。”Aziraphale走在他旁边，喜滋滋地将自己安然无恙的那些原版书抱在怀里，看得Crowley酸酸的。

　　“你没事是因为我出现了。否则你现在已经坐在上面写文书报告了。”Crowley说，“我还记得上一次你弄坏了皮囊，二十年后我才再见到你。然后你又跟我抱怨了两百年。两百二十年的折磨！”

　　“我现在也能跟你继续抱怨，所以请务必再一次接受我诚挚的感谢。”Aziraphale说。他行动力很强，所以第二天晚上他们就去泡了土耳其式浴场，考虑到大环境，还能让他俩进门的浴场可相当难找。这也算奢侈待遇了。

　　在那里他们根据皮囊的问题进行了严肃探讨。好吧，就是指着疤痕细数往事而已。Aziraphale脖子上有个小小的疤，那是他跟格列佛一起历险又不带围巾的代价；Crowley肩膀上有一块烧伤，那是他之前试图说服愤怒的村民别烧掉德拉库拉的城堡而是把它搞成旅游开发点的代价。总之这世界有的时候真的很好懂，记住凡事必将造成影响，你总归要付出点东西。

　　Aziraphale指着他小腿上的浅疤说：“哦，这个。”

　　那是他们在美国那次搞的，这个伤还是Aziraphale治的。Crowley又想，这真是他俩的老模式：他救Aziraphale的屁股，而后者不在乎，但时不时的会试图修补他。有时这能成功，有时不能，但天使总会尝试。

　　“哦，那个。”Crowley说。

　　“你最近状态不错，安东尼，让我猜猜——有在重振旗鼓？”

　　“哦，教名那一套，就别拿那个说事了，拜托，我想了好久呢。”Crowley回答，“有关那个——多多少少吧，公务缠身，很难分心。这世界所有人都疯了……你知道吗，美国，现在最太平的地方之一了吧？那边科学家试图在搞超级士兵，从各种仪器里面挤出那种蓝汪汪的，像果冻一样的东西，你能想象吗？他们把什么诡异的东西都弄成蓝色的，臆想中的外星人，血清，口服液玻璃瓶……我觉得这可能跟颜色崇拜有关——哦，他们想通过这个批量制造杀人机器，用来投放战场。说真的，经过了弗兰肯斯坦那件事之后，你会以为他们总该学到教训了，但是这些小家伙，他们永远不长记性。”

　　Aziraphale目瞪口呆：“那可是相当地……亵渎。”然后他皱起眉，“再提醒我一次……这场战争跟美国有什么关系来着？”

　　“有的时候你总能问出最有嘲讽意义的那个问题。”Crowley说，“要不是发生过太多次，我都要以为你本性如此了。”

　　“那然后呢？他们成功了吗？”

　　“当然不！那不就全乱套了。我们搞了一个小型合作行动，上面和下面一起做的，我还吃惊你竟然没收到消息，我告诉过你要及时查收邮箱了……我亲手把那几瓶东西换成了真正的果冻，哦，可能弄错了一两样成分，咱们期待一下下个世纪他们的丰胸整容技术会不会有突破性进展好了。”

　　“那真正的血清呢？”

　　“德国人想要来着，还有一个什么组织，我记不清了，他们有出高价买过。但那就不好玩了，所以我送出去了。当然，是走正规流程的，审批通过了的。”

　　Aziraphale笑起来：“你送给了谁？哦，一定很有趣，是像上一次的不老泉那样又给了新的德拉库拉吗？”

　　“这可是大型行动，那么写报告在第一级部门就会被打回来！不，我给了蟑螂，并且承诺经过几个世纪的繁衍，可以通过它们再现一次暗黑时代。这回我们可以烧科学家。”

　　“哦，Crowley，我有没有说过？你的想象力真是上帝最精彩的发明之一。”Aizraphale感叹说，在下一秒正色，“当然，如果能用在行善上就更好了。”

　　“可别乱安功劳，这东西是我自己领悟的，跟他没关系。”

　

　　

 

6\. 1967年伦敦SOHO区

　　他接过了保温杯。

　　“即使你说了那么多。”Crowley感叹道。

　　Aziraphale匆匆地开口，好像他很煎熬，这些话也令他无比痛苦：“我不想让你冒险，或者去打劫教堂。”

　　“你不怕我……”

　　“我想我最好相信你。”Aziraphale说，“我的确想要这么做。我是说，如果经历了这么多，最近这些，你还想……想要那个的话，我不知道。我觉得我们正在最好的时代，我看到上次你对摇滚乐的态度了，简直是……”

　　“那玩意就是人类最伟大的发明，没有之一，所以别对我在摇滚音乐节上的表现评头论足。”

　　“喔。好，好。”Aziraphale叹了口气，“总之……你知道我的意思了。一切都在变好，而且会变得更好的。而且……”他紧张地吞咽了一下——他真的在人间太久了，这么多人类的假动作。

　　Crowley看着他的双眼：“而且什么？”

　　“而且……而且如果你犯下了……那项可怕至极的罪行，我现在的所作所为，就是把我变成了你的共犯。”Aziraphale紧绷着脸，“那就成了我的错。”

　　天使没有去接触Crowley的视线，而是局促地盯着自己绞在一起的手指。

　　“就算这样，你也仍旧选择相信我。”Crowley低声说。

　　“我看不到还有什么别的选项，而且六千年来，你也被证明是个值得信任的……伙伴。”

　　这是Aziraphale没预料到的事。他看到Crowley捂住了脸，好像他们的对话将他的那颗蛇的心脏给剐伤了似的。“我说错什么话了吗？”

　　Crowley一瞬间看起来很冲动，他抬起头，张开嘴说：“你必须要知道，我其实……”但车窗外一个踩着滑板路过的小子将啤酒罐扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，准头略差，砸到了车子的前盖，并且没有道歉，那声响吓了他们两个一跳，也打断了Crowley原本准备说的话，等到他俩再回过神来，Crowley好像改变了念头。

　　“你是我的胶水。”他郑重地对Aziraphale说。

　　Aziraphale沉默了一会儿，然后开始疯狂道歉。

　　“哦抱歉那该意味着什么吗？因为如果那是一个我原本应该懂的内部笑话，我……啊我真是太抱歉了，我不记得……”

　　“没有，没有，不要说抱歉，我没对你说过。”Crowley说，“别，我在这里感受这一刻呢，别破坏了它。你只要记住，这真的对我来说意味着很多，Aziraphale，谢谢你，我的朋友。谢谢你，哦，看看你这慌张的样子，你不知道你做了什么，对不对？但是谢谢你，谢谢你，真的，多谢。”

　　“你在哭吗，Crowley？如果是那样的话，我真的要开始恐慌了。”

　　“哦闭嘴吧，需要我开车送你一程吗？哪儿都行。”

　　

　　

　　

7\. 世界末日的讯息下达前几年的某一天，撒旦之子尚未成型，所有人都过得很无聊，也很嗨

　　一个相当普通的周末。

　　Aziraphale找到了新的地址来开他的旧书店，Crowley过来恭喜他新店落成，还带来了礼物。一大箱可口可乐，还有一盒包装精美的上等古巴雪茄，前者是每年股东福利，后者是几年前一次出差带回来的土特产。

　　“别跟我说导弹那回事是你干的。”Aziraphale看到礼物之后的第一句就是这个。

　　Crowley很干脆：“没问题，那我就不跟你说了。你知道吗，这还是你给我带来的点子。”

　　“核战争？”

　　“不，是可乐。现在他们调酒都放它。”那天稍晚一点，他们两个坐在书店的扶手椅上聊天。外头夕阳西下，周围弥漫着的都是纸料，Aziraphale的古龙水，以及柠檬红茶的味道，给人感觉十分宁静。他们追忆起最近这一两百年的艰辛岁月，Aziraphale坚称Crowley受了不少折磨，从外部世界，也从他自己。他把气氛搞得很伤感，于是Crowley又得想办法鼓舞士气。

　　“要知道，还好，我还是从中受益很多的。”Crowley打了个响指，“对，就是自杀这个点子，因为你知道，如果你是人类的话，一旦准备这样做了，规矩就是这样，不管你最后究竟是怎么死的，最后都会变成我们的人——所以我去给KGB那边提了那个建议，就是氰化物放在牙齿里的那条，现在地狱里七七八八的已经凑齐了整个部门了。我当年因为这个创意被奖励了两个免费的备用皮囊呢。”

　　“……你真的有一份世界上最邪恶，但也最适合你的工作。”Aziraphale叹气，“可以随意惹麻烦，反而还受到褒奖。”

　　“但我们容错率也低，你就知足吧。”Crowley说。

　　过了一会儿，他们都没有人说话，Crowley想了想，总结道：“你是我永远的朋友，Aziraphale。而且比那更多，朋友这个词是人类发明出来的，而人类的寿命是有限的，那导致他们的友情也是有限的，而我们，不出意外的话应该会一直下去，所以还是不一样的。而我不想在我意识还存在的时候就找出什么理由跟你断绝关系。我想我们比朋友更多。”

　　“伴侣？”Aizraphale说，“我不知道，很多时候我觉得你与其说是想要我陪伴在你左右，更需要的是我的关注。这么说或许不太好听，但我真的这么觉得。”

　　“你觉得那是爱吗？”

　　“按你的论调，那其实还是人类发明出来的东西。”

　　“那换种说法怎么样？我不想你陪伴在我左右，如果真的要我说的话：我想要，如果我站在你面前，说要你陪我去吃蛋挞或者德州烤牛排，整个地狱都不敢有人站出来说半个不字。我想要，如果我向你伸出手邀约，而你为了赴约，能置整个天堂于不顾，大概就是：吃屎去吧，吹号的，或者书记员，没有什么能阻止我去到丽兹酒店，高高兴兴地跟一位你们鄙视的恶魔享用一顿丰盛而美味的下午茶。”

　　被他的描述多多少少震撼到了，Aziraphale捧着茶杯，仔仔细细地思考了一番。

　　“会有那一天吗？”最后他感叹道，“听上去还需要很多很多的时间和考验才行。”

　　“我不知道，”Crowley打了个哈欠。“要知道放在很多年前，索多玛会因为男人们搅在一起就变成火坑呢，而现在，街上到处都是，你还能看到他们游行，有的还能上电视，而你最近也没收到什么要天降火球之类的指示，对吧？——照我说，时间能改变很多东西。所以真的，谁知道呢？今后说不准还会发生什么怪事。”

　　“喔。”Aziraphale说。

　　“别摆出那副表情。”

　　“但那还很远。”

　　“那么就享受当下好了。”Crowley说，“你有这种感觉吗？就是，现在一切都刚刚好，其他的什么都不想要？哦，或许还是会有一点想要的东西的，但你知道你总会得到它的，只是那不是现在，你还需要等。你只需要等。”

　　“如果说是那种当前什么都不缺的感觉，我想我恰好知道。”Aziraphale说这句话的时候，微笑地看着Crowley。“一切都刚刚好。是的，人类也同样有发明出来的概念来形容它——幸福，我想应当是这样。”

　　“那可是个相当大的词，伙计。”

　　在他的目光里，Crowley慢慢地说，“现在应该还差一点，不过……我有预感，我知道它很近了。我已经不想死了，早就不了。要有希望，这是从你那里学来的。”

　　他们安静地享受着这一刻。

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我见到有朋友对这篇里面爆炸式的梗和Crowley的吐槽们感兴趣，在这里罗列一下(不太明显的)都有哪些。  
> 1\. KSM的州男梗  
> 2\. 吐槽洛基和八脚马  
> 3\. 吐槽可口可乐  
> 4\. 塔拉庄园和奥哈拉家，乱世佳人梗  
> 5\. D开头的赏金猎人，被解救的姜戈梗  
> 6\. 怀表，卡其色长风衣，条纹西装，神秘博士小十梗  
> 7\. 德拉库拉是Crowley将不老泉随手送人弄出来的麻烦事，吸血鬼是Crowley的锅  
> 8\. 吐槽漫威的超级血清。Crowley把血清换了，无意中发明了硅胶  
> 9\. 古巴导弹危机是Crowley干的  
> 10\. Crowley最后的形容，剧版最后实现了。


End file.
